Metal Wings and Immortal Things ideas
by ByProxy
Summary: this is the place were all the little snap shots and ideas for metal wings and imortal things go to live with cobwebs
1. Downy wings

Author's note; as stated before (on my account) I suck at grammar. I also suck at spelling. This is my first story, meaning constructive criticism is welcomed. Also (I almost forgot to mention) this story takes place fifty years later than the cannon. Mimicking Tom Riddle's childhood instead of World war two, we have a civil war spanning the continent for Tom. (I suck at geography so please either correct me if I'm wrong or don't expect it to be consistent. The original characters are Mine!) I don't own Harry potter

* * *

Narrators point of view.

Line break prophecy

Dumbledore paced as he replayed the prophecy in the pensive. It had to be one of the Potter twins, of course, he'd find a way to get rid of the spare. That would come later right now he had to find Lilly and James.

Line break

* * *

Chapter one; Downy wings

July 31, 2030, 11:26 PM

Screams echoed down the hallway, as the woman in the room suffered another contraction before falling silent save for her heavy breathing and the movement of those around her. Her husband murmuring words of comfort. Lupin and Sirius sit next to James. Dumbledore stands by the door talking to a nurse. "Just one more," the medic says "then you can rest." Five minutes, thirty-seven seconds later Brandon Potter is born and handed to his father. A happy healthy human baby boy. Sporting red hair and brown eyes.

Relief floods her. "How's it feel to be a daddy?" Sirius asks and is promptly hit in the shoulder a short squabble ensues with Remus coming out on top.

Twenty-eight minutes twenty-two seconds later Hadrian Potter is born and handed to a giddy mother. Her smile vanishes however when she sees him. Crystal green cat eyes staring at her. Two tiny horns poking out of tuffs of jet-black hair. Silver downy feathered wings flapping happily bellow his shoulder blades.

"Lilly my dear girl, may I see young Hadrian a moment please?" Dumbledore asks effectively breaking the silence. Taking the child.

"what is he?" Lupin asks turning towards Dumbledore. He frowns in return "I don't know."

"He is a warlock," Healer John says, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore questions. How could this person so casually state that? It had taken him years to learn how to identify one and this person just tells them! How was he supposed to use the information now?

"I mean that he is a warlock. A demon's child. Lilith's child. Take your pick it's all the same."

"I think we get it," James says. His eyes hard with concern and disgust. "when was he born?"

"12:01." The nurse says. "You can leave in the morning."

Dumbledore smiles, he now knew which child the prophecy meant. now he didn't have to deal with a half creature for a pawn and looking at his companions faces of disgust he had an excuse to get rid of him.

Besides an immortal couldn't go to Hogwarts, even better! Now to convince James and Lilly to give him away, he doubted it would be hard. His smile widened. He just had to wait a little longer before bringing it up.

* * *

Line break

USA unknown

1730 July 31 3:46 AM

* * *

A three-year-old warlock watched as the three mirrors holding her brothers shattered. The first mirror fell as Mark stepped out. Her light. He had wings like her, horns, and crystal cat eyes too. His wings were gold and white, and his eyes were purple.

She herself had blue, silver wings, silver eyes, and horns. They all had silver horns. Was it usual for them to have so many trademarks? She doubted children of greater demons were considered normal anyway, so it didn't matter right now. The second mirror fell when Sebastian stepped out now. She liked him. He had red, silver wings, with copper, red eyes. She called him gray. Finally, the last mirror shattered and Johnathan stepped out. He had purple wings and gold eyes.

She called him dark because of it. Calling her magic back she smiled. She didn't have to listen to voices in her head anymore. Deciding to go home they left the warehouse, leaving behind glass shards and feathers.

* * *

Line break Colorado Colfax Denver abandoned apartment complex

July 31 11:59:59 PM

* * *

The four warlocks smiled as they felt their brother come back to them. Silver.

* * *

Line break Godrics Hollow

October 31 2031 10:19 PM

* * *

The whispering of his cloak was the only sound he made as he approached the Potter household. Shattering the old fools' wards was almost laughably easy. Walking into the living room he killed the baby sitter before she could so much as acknowledge his presence.

Then he made his way to the nursery. Grinding his teeth as the red head began to wail he pointed his wand at the demon child. He did not believe this child deserved to live. Only he could be immortal. Not some snot nosed brat! The audacity alone was disserving of death!

* * *

Line break Potter Manor

August 17 12:30 AM

* * *

"Come on moony give him here I'm not goanna do anything to him." Sirius pouted.

"For the last time no, why don't you hold Harry?" Sirius' only response was to scrunch up his nose. Rolling his eyes Remus handed over Brandon. Sighing in exasperation. Placing harry in his crib the two marauders walked down to the kitchen leaving a crying harry behind. Lilly looked up when they came down a smile on her face. "how's my baby doing?'' she cooed at Brandon. Holding her arms out she took him from Sirius. "Have you figured out what you're doing with harry?" He asked. She scowled. Shifting her weight. "We are keeping him for the next few years," here she frowned, why would she want to keep that freak? "to see if he has magic or not, if not, he will be sent to petunia under a glamor.

* * *

Line break London institute

August 23 11:56 AM

* * *

A portal is opened letting four people step out.

Bowing to the warlock who opened the portal for them, they leave the institute.

* * *

Line break warehouse

2030 August 31 6:30 PM

* * *

wings flap testing. Working correctly, she feels stiff. Audrey watched as her own magic covered her. Stripping her mind of memories. Breaking the bones and reducing the size. She watched as muscle, tendons, and organs shredded then shrunk and reformed. Leaving in its place a one-year-old body and mind. Tiny flight feather-covered wings flap. After three hundred years they would restart.

* * *

Hadrian's point of view. October 31, 2031,10:21 PM

* * *

"Avada kedavra!" He watched gurgling happily as the colors, and bright lights flew around him. Joining the green light, it was so pretty. The screaming was loud though, so loud, his head hurt from it. why was the shadowy man screaming? Black and white joined the whirlwind of color. When it stopped, the room was torn apart. Pieces of shrapnel from the roof covered everything. His brother had a cut on his cheek. Why was that?

* * *

Ministry of magic narrator's point of view

November 1 10:00 AM

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as held the child up for the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Brandon Potter the boy who lived!" What happened next was chaos, cameras flashed, people cheered, and screamed for joy. Fireworks were set off. In the rafters, the song of a royal shadow Pheonix was drowned out in the noise. He watched as his brother was pushed aside in favor of the other child. A silver tear rolled down his cheek as he took flight and returned to his brothers and sister.

Bellow the crowd was still clambering to get their savior no one paid little Hadrian a second glance. If they had, they would have seen a silver droplet fall on his lip, but they didn't. They didn't notice the silver strands of magic from before sinking into his eyes. They wouldn't notice a lot of things, not the green eye with flecks of gray. Neither would they notice the tips of the feathers turning gold and purple. Maybe it's better this way?


	2. tips requested

i know this is not a chapter and i am sorry however it is needed

you see i have aspergers and have a lot of problems with conversation

this means dispite reading a lot i need help/tips for how to make a written conversation flow naturally and even the story as a whole

do any of you have tips for me?


	3. Chapter 2

Lilly and James watched as the now three-and-a-half-year-old Brandon Potter raced down the room closely followed by Wink, the house elf that had been given to him. "Master potters you must slow down!" He pleaded. The child's only response was to giggle and run up to his mother. "I got him Wink. Thank you. You can go now." Giving a sigh the elf popped away. Leaving the giggling toddler, cooing mother and proud father behind.

Hadrian's point of view

I watched my mother and father playing with my brother from the stairs. My gut hurt watching them. I'm jealous watching him, or is it longing? Should I even care? Maybe, do I; I don't know. Normally I would stay in my room and play with Blink, my house elf. Now however Blink was in the kitchen and I was left to my own devises.

Put simply I was bored. Despite only being three I figured I had a higher understanding for the word then most three-year-old children would. How could I not when my room was bare and stuffy? The only things I could do was sleep and read, I doubted that last part was true. I had already read all the books I had in my room. Plus, the ones I snuck out of Brandon's room. I always put them back just in case someone missed them, I wished I didn't have to. It wasn't as if he knew the books were there, let alone read them.


	4. vox populi

"now for start of term announcements, welcome new students, welcome back old students, please note that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death, also the forbidden forest is exactly that forbidden. Now first please welcome Mr. Potter who will be taking the post as the defense against the dark arts teacher for the first through third years. Also joining us this year Mr. Smith and Mr. Miller who as I understand it are acting moderators for the students involved in the rebirth project. Now if I recall correctly you had a few announcements of your own?"

" yes, we do, in specific, the rules for the gamers who were not present at the compound. first, player vs player is turned off during school hours"

"Try again! how do you expect to beat your brother if you can't kill one lousy ender man?"

"second you are no longer allowed to open nether and end portals for the time being,"

"Vox populi brine hero"

"for fear of an unknown virus."

"you will put us together."

"and if I don't?"

"I will tear you to pieces."

"survival games will be held with up to a hundred players."

"Vox populi Malfoy Draco."

"it is now mandatory that you log off between the hours of three am and nine am."

Hadrian watched in amazement as the hat barely brushed Draco's head before it shouted."Gryffindor!"

"the daily quota of food intake has been doubled. you are now required to eat breakfast and dinner." looks of utter astonishment and confusion met this announcement across the staff table, while a few students laughed at this, the children in helmets remained silent. 


End file.
